Friends for Never?
by xXLayceeTXx
Summary: Zoey and Stevie-Rae are waiting on Zoey to ask Daman out. New Kid at school.
1. Friends for Never

**My new story**

Hey, I am Zoey and I am going through a stage in my new vampire life.

" Zoey where is the soap?" asked my best friend and roomate, Stevie-Rae

" It is in the tub where it always is" I said as she looked again. " It is not in there" she said as I looked for her. " Oh well that is weird" I said as she looked at me and killed her pet turtle by staring at it. "

No Mr. Shell" she said as I went over and cried for her. " Listen you don't kill your own things" I said as she went to the toilet to drown him and flush him. " Stevie Rae,Zoey you have classes soon.

Besure to be ready" our headmaster Neferet said. " Sure" Stevie-Rae said. "OMG! Here he comes" I said as Daman Nickern comes into our room asking me to borrow my vampire book that states the rules for us vampires

. " Sure" was the only word I could make out.

" Thanks" he said as he rolled his eyes like "What? Does she have a crush?". " Sevie-Rae , Ireally like him" I said as she looked at me and said " Well ask him out?"

" I can't" I said as she looked at me with a stupid grin. "Uh Uh" I said "NOOOO" I said. " Yes" she said as I looked from Kimmy to the door. Only five steps for running. " I am not" I said running as I ran all the way to the door. "_shoot."_I said Under my breath. She dolled me up and said the words I didn't wanna hear.


	2. Liar

" Zoey please ask him" she said as I watched Daman walk by. " Fine" I mumbled under my breath.

" Go" she said as I walked up to him. " Hey Daman" I said turning red. " Hi?" he said as I looked at his arms and raised my eyebrows. " Something up?" he asked as he looked at me and then I said " Um, Do you wanna go out with me to dinner or something?"

I asked as I blushed and he looked down at me. " Sure" he said as I looked at him. " Really?" I asked as he looked and nodded. " Wow!: I said as he rolled his eyes again. I ran to Stevie-Rae.

" It worked-it really worked" I said as she looked at me with sadness in her eyes. " You were supposed to ask him out for me not you" she said as I laughed and said " Why? You know I have a crush on him". " Well yeah but I was using him to get better to you and stuff." " Why were you using me?" I asked as I had my eyes watering like crazy. " Leave me alone" I screamed at her. " I didn't mean to" she said.

" sure you didn't" I said as Aprodite and Erik walked in. " Are you ready?" they said as I walked to the door. " Where are you going?" said Stevie as I wlaked out and didn't ever talked to her.

**Author's note:**

**I know this was short story but that doesn't mean don't review or read! I will get back to all reviews! Promises! Luvs Ally3**


	3. Caught

Well yes I moved in with Aprodite and Erik.

We have the time of our lives and eveything awesome.

" Hey Zara" said Aprodite to me. " It's Zoey but yes?" I asked and shook off the wrong name thing.

" Um, Do you have my mocha ready yet?" she asked like I was supposed to have it. " No I forgot to make it." I said as I ran to the coffee maker and made some lattes for Erik and Aprodite

. All I heard was a scream and that was what it took me to get out of my room and run outside the door to see Stevie-Rae getting knived (almost) by murderers.

" STEVIE!" I cried as I ran but then felt a pulling from Aprodite on my arms. " Let me go brat!" I screamed and then almost ran but then was caught between Stevie-Rae and my new friends.

**You will have to wait and see what happens to Zoey and Stevie-Rae until next chapter.**

**Luvs,Ally3**


	4. Death Wish

I screamed and looked from Aprodite and her friends to Stevie-Rae. " I don' know" I whispered to myself as I walked away from them both. _"I have to help Stevie-Rae,But yet she betryaed me, I can't" _I thought as I watched her being cut up by the murderers. "_I am going to help her!"_I thought then again.I ran out. " STEVIE-RAE! I AM COMING TO HELP" I shouted as she cried out in pain from the stabs they were taking trying to get to her heart. " ZOEY!" yelled Daman. " Can't talk loser" I said as I ran and watched him glare at me for my nastiness nut I didn't cae. " STEVIE-RAE! I AM COMING" I screamed as I heard a last shrill and more after that. " NOOO!" I cried as I looked at the men and got my knife out. " You better run or you will get hurt!" I said as they backed away slowly. " Listen we wanted her room key to kill everyone in the dorm" sadi one of the men. " Well in that case taste this" I said as I threw the knife spiraling toward the man. It stabbed right through him. The other amn screamed and ran. Stevie-Rae was moaning. "Stevie" I repeated slowly as I watched her dying before me as soon as I left she was dead. " Why her" I cried into my sleeve. But then the new roomie arrived.

**Hey what is up it is me Allie!!!! The newest story called Death is kind of depressing I know but you have to bear with me. I am writing stories like a mad machine. Wait until next chapter to see what happens to Zoey and the ganag after steevee is gone. Luvs,Allie**


	5. Secret

**Author's note: Ally is my name and I have a slight obsession with house of night here is my next little story about Zoey and her Buds.**

Well there was the coffin. Pink. Stevie's favorite color. I feel bad that I couldn't have been there earlier to save her from the grips of those psychotic men. " Why her?" I asked Heath as he was standing next to me. Aprodite was waiting over on the other side of me rolling her eyes as we all were crying. It was the first death at the school. " Hey Zoey" said Damian. " Hey gay man" I said laughing as we walked to the car to go eat some dinner. Not eat but throw the food at waiter's while they weren't looking. " I think Stevie-Rae wanted to die straight girl" said Damian as we went to the backseat of the V.I.P. Limo.

" Well why?" I asked as I looked from him to the coffin where she lays dead. " Well she was miserable" said Damian as I looked at him with concerned eyes.


End file.
